The Rising
by JayAndNya4ever
Summary: Jay's sister is visiting for the summer and discovers something beyond what you could imagine. Yet, the prophecy states a new enemy will rise. Or will it be enemies? What will this new enemy have to offer? And what if he were to make someone his apprentice? Who will he choose? Better than it soundsXD I'm not good with summaries. Please read and review(:
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**My new story! So, please review:D -Ellie**

Hi my name is Elise, I'm fifteen and I live in some big, fancy beach house off the coast of Ninjago. I have light, perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. Did I mention I have a pet baby dragon named Sunshine?

Ha.. Yeah right. So, the only true sentence, well phrase up there is that my name is Elise and I'm fifteen years old. I actually live in the middle of nowhere with my two parents. They're really cool, but talk A LOT! Also, there's my brother Jay who left about a year ago or so to become a ninja, which is awesome if you ask me.

As for my "glorious" appearance, you might expect me to have beautiful features such blonde hair and blue eyes and whatnot. Oh wait! Even better! Golden colored eyes to match my hair! No, I have just your average brown hair and blue eyes. Nothing too special here. I don't go to a fancy private school, I go to a public school. Speaking of my school, I'm also not the most popular girl in school, (which is fine by me!) but I'm not an anti-social, depressed girl either who tries to make everyone pity me. I do make good grades though!

And done! I thought to myself as I finished my bio for my English class. I handed it to Ms. Brown, my teacher and took a seat to stare at the clock once again. Three minutes before I'm out of school for the summer. That means I finally get to visit my brother after the past few years I haven't. You see- Two minutes- two years ago I was offered a free trip along with my classmates across the sea to study the nature and daily life of people across the world. The next year I came back home to find my brother gone, off to be a ninja. So there you have it! I haven't seen him in over two years, and I miss him like crazy! But that's all going to change tonight! He invited me to stay over the summer with him at his and his friends' home. It'll be a blast.. Probably.

At that instant the bell rang.

"Have a great summer everyone, I enjoyed having you!" Ms. Brown chanted as everyone fled the room.

Once I was out of the school I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Weaving my way through the crowd.

_Elise.. _I thought I heard my name being called, so I naturally looked back behind me just to find all the people I just passed doing the normal activities. I looked forward only to find myself almost running into a mother with her baby. I immediately took to action, did a side tumble to the left, and continued to weave through people. I stopped dead in my tracks to find a man in a trench coat staring at me, but as soon as a group of people passed him, he vanished.

"What?" I mumbled to myself. I decided to shake the thoughts from my head and just continue home.

As I reached my family's junkyard, I suddenly was filled with joy. I'm not sure, most likely because I've been counting down the hour of when I'll finally get to see Jay, and the time until then is now thirty minutes.

I quickly raced inside our little trailer, and grabbed my suitcase that I packed the night before.

"Dear they won't be here for another half hour." My mom sighed, a slight grin on her face like usual.

"I know, I'm just.. Excited." I smiled.

"We would've of never guessed it." My dad laughed as he was working on what seemed to be a small motor.

I continued to wait as the minutes ticked down when I heard the doorbell ring. I immediately leaped to my feet and rushed to the door. When I opened it, I found a familiar guy with auburn brown hair, and blue eyes.

"JAY!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Elise! It's so good to see you finally!" He cheered, hugging me back even tighter.

"It's been forever son." My dad said, patting my brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We've been trying to.. You know fix up the Bounty considering it was destroyed thanks to a certain.. Hothead..

"HEY! It's not like I meant to crash the Bounty on to the side of that mountain!" A guy said walking up, and stood next to Jay.

"Kai, you were fixing your hair.. Instead of paying attention." Jay sighed, facepalming. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Ah, so your Jay's sister.. I hope you're not as annoying as he is." Kai laughed.

"You may live with him now, but think of how it was living with him for thirteen years." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry." Kai joked, trying to look sympathetic. The five of us all laughed.

"So you ready to go?" Jay asked me.

"Mmhmm." I said grabbing my suitcase again.

"Alright then! Bye mom, dad." Jay said giving them hugs and his best wishes, and we walked out to find the most bizarre looking car I have ever seen.

"What… Is that?" I gasped.

"That would be the Ultra Sonic Raider." Kai answered. "COLE! OPEN UP!" He yelled. A boy with dark, shaggy hair looked up and nodded as the glass window popped up.

"Sup." The one supposedly named Cole grinned.

"Hello." One with platinum blonde, perfectly straight standing hair waved. "Nice to meet you Elise. I'm Zane." He added.

"I've heard a lot about you.. Now, please tell me you're cooking and not Cole." I replied.

Sitting in the way back was a boy who looked a bit more of my age, playing a Nintendo DS.

"Who's he?" I mumbled to Jay.

"I'm Lloyd." He smiled. I flashed a smile back.

"Well, why don't we finish your greetings on board?" Jay recommended. I nodded.

**Kind of short, but this is just introduction(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Figures and Destined

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! Here's another chapter! This one's sort of long.. ^^;**

The bounty was huge.. Like "60 of my parents' trailers together" size. Jay says it has 5 bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a room for their video games.

"Wanna meet the others now?" Jay questioned.

"Sure thing!" I grinned. He led me in to a room which appeared to be the dining hall. In there were four people. A girl who was my brother's age with dark, raven colored bangs, deep brown/red eyes and she wore a chinese red dress. Next to her was an older woman with a braid, green eyes, and glasses. Sitting across from her was an older man with silver, grey hair and lavender eyes. The older woman and man looked a lot like Lloyd. I imagine they're his parents. Anyways, sitting next the man was another older man who wore a straw hat and had a long, white beard.

"Hey guys this is-" my brother tried to say before the girl in red stood up and smiled.

"Ah! So you're Jay's little sister! I've heard so much about you. I'm Nya." She said, giving me a small hug.

"I've heard so much about you! So you're the one my brother falls head over heels for." I smirked. I saw Jay and Nya's cheeks instantly turn a bright red.

".. Anyways! Elise this is Misako and Garmadon, Lloyd's parents, then next to Garmadon is Sensei Wu, then man who trained us to be ninja." Jay said.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi."

I really didn't know what to say without making a fool out of myself, so I smiled and said hello back.

"Well Elle, I Nya and I have been working on this invention lately and need to get working on it. Is that okay with you if I leave you with the guys?" Jay asked. Yeah, he calls me Elle on occasion, not to often..

"That's fine!" I said reassuringly.

"Thanks, they should be in the video game room." Jay replied, taking Nya's hand.

"Okay." I said and walked down the hall until I reached the room. Already, I heard the guys laughing and talking.

I walked in to find them playing fist to face 2.

"Hey." I said simply.

"Sup."

"Hey."

"Hello." I heard from each of them**.**

**-No one's P.O.V-**

"Heh, Kai you play like a girl." Cole snickered.

"Really? Check the high scores pal." Kai grinned. Cole took a quick glance and instantly dropped his jaw.

"I hate you." He joked. You too can continue to mock each other, while I will be the one laughing in victory." Zane added.

The earth and fire ninja looked at the high scores once again and then to Zane.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted simultaneously. Zane gave a short and small chuckle as he continued to rapidly hit buttons on his game controller.

"I will not lose!" Lloyd shouted, joining in on the fun.

"Ha, whatever." Kai responded, not taking his eyes off the screen for a single second. Zane paused the game for a moment.

"I am quite hungry, anyone in the mood for pizza?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"Yes!" His brothers shouted with joy.

As Zane made the phone call, the others started to talk about what was on their minds.

"So Elise, do you play video games?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, not often, but yeah." She said shyly.

"Wanna play?" Cole asked.

"I'm probably not too good at this game, but sure."

"Eh, no worry, Lloyd will teach you." Cole smiled. Lloyd turned to Cole and gave him that "why me?" face, but trying to make sure Lloyd didn't see.

"_Well_ you did say you were the best, and the best should teach. Am I right?" Cole wondered.

"I guess." Lloyd said shrugging his shoulders. He picked up a controller and handed it to Elise.

"Have you played on the Z-Cube before?" He asked.

"I think so." She answered simply.

"Okay, so in this game, the X button is for jumping." Lloyd started.

"Just like almost every video game on this system uses X for jumping." Elise grinned. He laughed.

"Ha ha, I suppose that's true." He smiled. "Uh, but anyways, B is for dodging enemies and bombs. C is for Kicking, and A is for Punching. There's also combo moves, but those are pretty easy to learn, just press random buttons, that's how Kai learned." Lloyd snickered, as Kai just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, seems pretty easy." Elise stated, looking at the control, memorizing the buttons' location for easy moves.

"Confused?" Lloyd wondered.

"Nope, I'm good." She replied. Lloyd looked at her face and figured that she was confused, so he placed his hand on top of her's, showing her easy advantages.

She looked at his hand, then to him as his green eyes were staring at the controller.

"So- Lloyd tried to say before a loud buzzer broke through the somewhat quiet room.

"Trouble in downtown Ninjago City!" Nya exclaimed over the intercom. The four ninja who were in the room stared at one another and took to action. The quickly pulled their hoods over their faces and ran out of the room. Elise thought quietly to herself.

_Do I go? _She wondered. Elise nodded and stood up and ran into follow.

"Nuh-uh sis. Trained fighters only." Jay said stepping in front of her.

"Jay, please. I can handle myself. I took four years of gymnastics when I was little, and you taught me some basic moves last time I saw you. I think I can do this. Besides, I wanna see my older brother in action!" She said, her eyes pleading for acceptance.

"Elle, it's too dangerous, I can't risk having you hurt. Okay?" Jay stated.

"Okay.." Elise mumbled. "I'll just go wander the city or something while I wait. Maybe buy a few more video games." She added.

As the ninja fled the Bounty, Elise grabbed her phone and went the opposite direction.

**-With the ninjer- (… Oh yeah, my friend Amanda and I call the Ninja "Ninjer" on occasionxD)**

"Hold it right there!" Cole said with a deep tone in his voice looking directly at the two men who appeared to be trying to break into the jewelry store. The enemies looked at each other in confusion.

"How is that better than "Not so fast"?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Is this really the time for this conversation?" Zane wondered.

As the ninja continued… Well as Cole and Kai continued their argument on the perfect phrase to say when approaching an enemy, the bad guys were making a run for it.

"Gah! They're getting away!" Jay shouted.

"After them!" Lloyd added as they began to chase after.

After about ten minutes of running, Zane noticed something. "It doesn't appear that they're too worried about us. Just look at how they're running." Zane said.

"It looks like they.. Don't care." Lloyd stated.

"Almost as if.. They were planning this." Kai added. At that moment he leaped and begun to preform spinjitzu, landing right in front of the enemies.

"Who are you?" Kai asked. The two looked at each other, one nodded. All of a sudden one of the bad guys through a smoke bomb. The ninja started to cough and wave their hands to blow the smoke away.

"Wind!" Jay shouted as he blew the smoke away with his elemental powers. **(I never did understand that in episode 10.. He's lightning.. Not air.. Meh.)** When the smoke was clear and the ninja could see once again, the bad guys were out of sight.

"Look for clues." Cole ordered.

Zane began to look at the ground, he seen footsteps but they stopped after ten feet of running. Then at the end of the trail was a watch device of some sort. He picked it up and it began to flash.

"Guys, come look at this." He called. The others formed a circle around him.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"A communication device." Zane replied. The watch's screen was now starting to take shape. On the screen was a shadow figure.

"Hello ninja." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"That doesn't matter now. I just wanted to tell you to beware. As my army grows stronger, you all will grow weaker. I know your strengths and weaknesses, and I know how to use them against you; and make you use them upon each other. One of you will soon be under my alliance. I'm still working on my decision. I was thinking of choosing your beloved green ninja. But I know he is too far gone in good, peace, and tranquility. But the rest of you, are still moldable. Be warned ninja." The figure explained. The screen went black.

"This Telecommunication device will self-destruct in 5, 4- The watch said in a monotone voice.

"GET RID OF IT!" Cole commanded. Zane quickly looked around and threw it in a nearby dumpster.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Zane shouted making a run for it, as the others followed.

Once the ninja were out of harm's way, they sat on the curb. They were all feeling worried and confused.

"Who do you think he'll choose?" Lloyd wondered.

"He can choose whoever he wants. I know we're all pure in heart, and he can't change that." Cole grumbled.

"Yeah, Cole's right!" Kai said, trying to reassure himself and his brothers.

**-Meanwhile with Elise-**

Elise's P.O.V:

I was walking on the mountainside of Ninjago. It was quite beautiful; Especially at night. The mountains were full of caves and tunnels. I've always loved adventure, and this place was full of it! I decided to check out one of the caves. As I went inside to the nearest one, I tripped on something.

"Ow.." I moaned and looked to see what it was I fell on. It was a stone, or was it? I picked it up but it was jammed into the ground. It refused to move. Yet it wasn't one of those rocks that were just buried, you know what I mean? I placed my hand on it and it sunk in; It was a button. I looked around to see what it did. Nothing. Yet, then I saw a crack of light on the wall. I walked up to it and tried to peak through, but it was too narrow. I pried it open and past the rocks, was a room. The room was quite small yet had a lot of pictures and ancient writings on the walls. I tried to read them, but I never knew ancient Japanese writings. Something that did interest me was the stone plate in the center. It showed a figure on his knees surrounded by white and dark figures. I didn't understand what it meant. But maybe Misako might! I took my phone out and snapped a picture of it.

I kept looking around until I came upon another button. My natural curiosity kicked in, so I pressed it. A pedestal began to rise in the center. Resting on the pedestal were gloves? They were pretty large gloves though. Yet on the side of the pedestal was another stone plate.

_Those who wear…. Destined to be is green….. Not destined red….. No escape. _

What? I thought to myself. I grabbed the gloves, and hesitantly put them on. A green aurora shined brightly from them. _Destined to be is green_. Am I the destined one? They glowed a bright green.. I guess that's another question to ask Misako. I took more pictures of the stone plates in the room then left.

I guess I better go- "

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR.."

Wh-What was that?! I slowly looked behind me to find a large spider looking creature behind me.. Drooling a green slime.

"Uh-oh."


	3. Chapter 3: Powers and Failure

**Hello my fellow whomens! I wrote another chapter! Whoo! So this chapter's job is to sum up loose ends from the last chapter. It also leaves a few clues in for the next chapter. If your smart enough (And trust me they're not hard! Especially the last oneXD), you'll know what I mean, and who this shadowy figure will chose as his apprentice. **

"MEEHHHHH.." The creature growled. I screamed from the top of my lungs and ran as fast as I could. It felt as if my heart were going to beat out of my chest, my legs began to feel numb. I made a sharp left and continued to run. I looked ahead to find- A DEAD END?!

"This is the end isn't it?" I asked myself. The creature's face was less than a foot away from my face, it's horrifying breath breathing down on me. I raised my hands protectively over my face when a yellow-green beam of light shot out at the creature blasting it out of sight.

"What was that?" I questioned to myself.

"ELISE!" I heard Jay exclaim. They all caught up to me.

"What was that light? What was the creature?" He asked.

"I- I don't know." I replied looking at my gloves.

"Where'd you get those?" My brother asked taking my hands to get a better look at them.

"In a cave I found. The room it had a bunch of ancient writings and pictures, then I pressed a button, and they came out." I answered, feeling as if I were to break down into tears. I was just so confused, and this was all happening so fast!

"Let's go talk to Misako and Sensei about this." Zane said, resting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

**-Destiny's Bounty-**

"Misako!" Jay called walking into the dining room where Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and Misako were all sitting, drinking tea, and just talking.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We found, well Elise found something that might interest you." Cole informed, pushing me forward. I looked down at my hands and showed her.

"Gloves?" Misako wondered.

"Yes, but they're magical or something. They saved me." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well while the ninja were fighting, I was just wandering the Mountainsides, and I came upon a cave with a small room. The room had stone plates on the walls with ancient writings and pictures. I then pressed a button and a pedestal with these gloves were on it. It had a plate saying something about the destined one but out of curiosity, I put them on. Then when I left the cave, I seen this giant spider creature thing and it chased me! When it cornered me, something happened! The gloves! They shot a bright green light and the creature was gone.." I explained.

"Cave? Gloves.. Powers…" Misako mumbled to herself. "I think I remember reading this in a scroll.." She added, as she stood up and left.

About five minutes passed before Misako walked back in. "It's all right here." She said as she sat back down and unrolled the scroll.

"Gloves so powerful they can produce electricity and move some kinds of inanimate objects. The destined one is chosen, when put on a light green light will emerge, if not chosen red will shine. Those who were have no escape." She read.

"Destined?"

"No escape?"

"Wait.. I'm the destined one?" I asked.

"It appears so." Misako nodded.

"I'm gonna go.. Let this set in." I sighed and left.

**No one's P.O.V.: **

"So.. How did the fight go?" Sensei asked the ninja. They all looked at each other.

"Not so good. They got away." Cole muttered.

"What were they trying to do?" Sensei asked.

"We… Don't know." Kai mumbled. All the ninja could do was look in another direction where they wouldn't be making eye contact with anyone.

"What exactly happened?" Garmadon questioned.

"Well we found two criminals attempting to break into a jewelry store, Cole said "Hold it right there", then Kai and him started to argue who's catch phrase was better while the bad guys made a run for it. We chased after them and made it to a dead end where we thought we had the upper hand before one of them pulled out a smoke bomb and left with little trace! But one dropped his communication watch thingy and Zane found it. When he picked up it was pulling up a video call with a shadowy figure who I'm going to suppose is the villains' leader. He said one of us, besides Lloyd, will become his apprentice or something, turning bad. Then the watch exploded!" Jay exclaimed.

Everyone fell silent again.

"This worries me." Sensei said, almost choking over his words. He simply stood up and left.

"Anything else you boys want to add?" Garmadon asked.

"No dad, other than we failed.." Lloyd sighed. Garmadon stood up and placed a shoulder on his son's shoulder.

"You didn't fail. You just hit a bump in the road. It'll smooth out though. Don't worry, you'll get em' next time." Garmadon smiled.

"Thanks dad." Lloyd said giving a small hug to his father.

**-With Elise- **

I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _Could I really be the destined one? _I thought to myself. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Elise? It's Lloyd.."

"Come in." I said. He opened the door and smiled.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine.. Why wouldn't I be?" I lied.

"Because you found out you're destined for something and just left." He laughed.

"Hey. It's not funny." I muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said, calming down, and then sat next me.

"You don't know what it's like. The stress I'm feeling." I sighed.

"Uh, yeah I do. I went through the same thing when I found out I was the green ninja. To make it worse, I also discovered I was destined to fight my own father." He replied.

"Really? That's horrible." I answered.

"Yeah.." He said. A few moments of silence passed before I spoke up.

"I don't even know what I'm destined for." I whispered.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you'll do great and fulfill your destiny." He responded.

I looked at him for a moment. "How do you know? You barely know me." I said.

"I know enough don't I? You're funny, quick on your feet. And being related to Jay, who knew you would have a brain in that pretty little head of yours." He laughed.

"Thanks Lloyd." I grinned.

"No problem. If you ever wanna talk about, you know where to find me." He smiled, as he stood up. "Well goodnight." He added.

"Night Lloyd." I said and fell right asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

"Elise! Time to wake up!" I heard Jay shouting from the other side of the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." I grumbled sitting up.

"Oh and wear some sweats or something, it's training day and we're gonna see what you and those gloves or yours can do." He added.

"A- Alright." I stuttered remembering everything that happened last night. Why couldn't it be a dream? Why did I have to wander into that cave?! WHY DID I PUT THOSE GLOVES ON?! FOCUS ELISE!

I put a pair of sweats on and went onto the deck. The guys and Nya have already started.

"Morning sunshine." Lloyd snickered.

"Morning." I sighed.

"Ready to get to work?" Cole asked.

"Sure." I said.

"First we need to see what you can do." Cole replied pulling out a dummy.

"Blast away."

I focused my energy, just like I did when I was being chased by the spider thing, and felt the heat in the palms of my hand. I raised my hand and gave it all. A bright light flashed before us all. I felt my body rising into the thin air. I screamed.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I screamed. My gloves began to turn a bright green and started blasting everything in sight.

"HIT THE DECK!" Cole shouted.

Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and Misako all rushed out.

"ELISE! You need to calm down!" Sensei Wu shouted. I began to take long, deep breaths. I felt my heart slowing down. I felt the wooden planks touch my feet once again.

"You need to learn to control that! You could have killed us all!

" Kai shouted.

"I'M SORRY! IT'S BEEN ONE DAY!" I yelled, storming out.

**-Somewhere else which isn't here-**

"Do not worry child. You will grow stronger… You just need.. Guidance."


	4. Chapter 4: Yes or No

Chapter 4:

**Now most of you probably know who the shadowy figure chose.. I feel like I'm turning Elise into a Mary Sue now, it may seem like it, but trust me the Mary Sueing ends soonXD You all might end up hating her later in the story.. Anyways this chapter included the name of our figure and how the ninjas' feelings on Elise and how they change. Thank you all for reading this story and also reviewing! It means a lot(:**

**Kai's P.O.V: **

I literally saw the light flash before my eyes when that happened.. Not the term when you're surprised or scared, but because it was really bright. She could of blinded us! Or killed us!

**Cole's P.O.V: **

"She's too unstable! We can't risk being around her when she's using her powers!" Kai exclaimed.

"It's just because she doesn't know how to use them." Jay replied.

"Yes, but when you're testing new powers, you don't go overboard like that!" Kai shouted.

"She couldn't help it!" Jay argued.

"Guys, pull it together! No matter what happened, everything's okay now!" I said calmly even though my heart is still beating at a somewhat rapid pace. It wasn't scary or anything, just highly unexpected.

Elise is a nice girl and all, but with her powers she is too unstable.

**Zane's P.O.V: **

That was… Interesting? I'm speechless really. I still can't believe it. Elise is very sweet, but can also be quite dangerous with these newfound powers. As long as she's relaxed, and continues to train, I'm sure she will improve. Looking at today's performance, she's a strong amount of power, but it's far from tamed.

**Lloyd's P.O.V: **

Whoa.. I'll make sure not to mess with her.. She almost singed my hair off. Who knew someone so pretty and seems so frail have that much power.. Wait pretty? Heh, yeah she is. Also funny and smart. What am I thinking?! If I were still little I would think girls had cooties! Besides I've only known her for two days now! Gah!

**Elise's P.O.V: **

Why am I so stupid? I couldn't even control myself! I made of fool of myself, and now they probably hate me. I felt my palms heating up again so I took a deep breath. I can't let it get the best of me.

"Skip it!" I yelled in aggravation as I shot beams of my power at the boulders I was walking past.

"You pack quite a punch for such a little girl."

I quickly turned around to find a man wearing a suit of armor and a mask showing one of his eyes. He looked like a guy who could be a killer in those movies I used to watch with my friends. He took a step forward.

"W-Who are you?" I said taking a step back.

"My name is Zephyr. And let's just say Elise, I've been monitoring you my dear and you are very powerful. You just need someone to teach you to control that power of yours. I can be that someone. If you're willing to be my _apprentice_."

"Wait.. You're the guy who led those bad guys into battle with my friends!" I concluded. He chuckled.

"Yes, but only to distract them. I need to see you at work, that's why I sent the creature who chased you the night before. I couldn't let them get in the way." Zephyr replied. "And are they really your friends? They never even congratulated you on your powers. Did they forgive you on your mere incident? Or did they scream and shout at you?" He added.

"Of course they're my friends!"

"Please, they're talking about you now!" He shouted, appearing to get somewhat aggravated with me. "So what will it be? Will you be my apprentice? I can teach you things beyond what they could ever do."

"No." I stated firmly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I said No."

**-With the Ninjer- **

**No one's P.O.V:**

The ninja, Sensei Wu, Nya, Garmadon, and Misako were all in the dining room, conversing over the past events.

"So what about this shadowy figure? Will one of us really go bad?" Cole asked.

"I.. Don't know." Sensei sighed.

"Can't you check your spirit smoke or something?" Kai wondered.

"I already have.. It does not give any clear images. Time will only tell if this mystery man, will persuade you.

"Who said his persuasion would ever work though?" Jay threw in.

"Couldn't you all just refuse?" Lloyd questioned.

"It might not be that easy Lloyd. Don't you remember? He said he could hold our weakness against us or one another." Zane answered.

"Oh.. Right." Lloyd sighed.

At that moment, Elise walked in, without saying a single word.

"And where were you the last hour?" Jay asked.

"Exploring." She muttered and left to her room.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Jay said, standing up to follow her.

**Jay's P.O.V:**

I opened the door of Elise's room a crack.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Whatever."

I sighed in walked in. She's so stubborn..

"Wanna talk about anything?" I asked sitting next to her.

"No. Just stressed. I'm not liking this newfound power. All I'm going to do is hurt people." She mumbled to herself, but loud enough so I could here.  
"You're going to be fine. You just need some work and practice. Are you hungry?" I replied.

"I guess."

"I'll get you some soup then." I said while standing up to leave.

**Elise's P.O.V: **

As Jay left, Lloyd walked in.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell. What happened on your "exploration"?" Lloyd asked, sitting next to me.

"Nothing." I replied. "Nothing happened. Everything is fine." I added, this time trying to hold tears back. I don't even know why I was about to cry. No one died, no one's hurt.

"Yeah, there is. What happened tell me." Lloyd said, a serious tone to his voice.

"I – I… Met the shadowy figure guy." I whispered.

"YOU WHAT?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"His name is Zephyr… He didn't say anything else." I lied. I can't let him know what happened. I didn't say yes or anything, but they don't need to be worried. "Please don't tell anyone." I mumbled.

"Why? Shouldn't they know?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Please.. No one must know. This is our secret. Please." I answered, feeling a tear drop down my face.

"O- Okay." He responded, hugging me tightly. It was defiantly comforting, in a friendly gesture. "Everything's gonna be okay." He added.

"I know." I whispered, still choking on tears. Why can't I stop crying?!

"Get some rest. If you wanna talk about it, just know you're with friends." He said, letting go and sat up and left.

I turned out the lights and let myself foolishly cry myself to sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to try to use my powers. But then I started to think of how I failed earlier. Can Zephyr really teach me to control my powers? I mean he knows nothing about me. No, he can't. Sensei said I have to do it on my own.


	5. Chapter 5: Fail, Wise Words, Decision

**Sorry for the wait, and the fact this is a short chapter. It won't really even be that good. I've had writer's block with this chapter... But I'll probably type up and how posted by tonight or tomorrow morning.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I slapped the button on my alarm clock and looked at the time.. Sigh.. Four in the morning. Time to get an early start on that training.

I sat up out of bed and walked straight to the deck. I took a deep breath and cracked my knuckles. I let all my energy store up into the palms of my hands. Took one more deep breath and aimed at the target twenty feet in front of where I stand. I took action and let my powers surge.

I opened my eyes to find the target perfectly unharmed, but the Deck was now blackened.

"HOW?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

As hours went by I found myself seeping deeper into failure. I will never understand how to control them. I do need help. Maybe… Yes.. It's the only way I can help myself, and not hurt others.

"You just need to concentrate." Sensei spoken, startling me because I didn't see him earlier.

"Sensei, I have been.. I can't control it." I sighed.

"Elise, you have power, but that power is overpowering you. Tame it, control it. Everything is easy from there. Do you really think the ninja could handle their powers within the first few days? Of course not. It'll take time." He replied.

"But, you're supposed to get better within each try.. I only appear to be getting worse!" I exclaimed.

"It's because you're allowing your anger and frustration to get the better of you. Your powers seem to drive not only by physical strength, but also with the help of your emotions. If you're calm powers are well driven. If angered, they're out of control." Sensei said.

"Sensei, if I get frustrated so easily, why do I even have powers?!"

"Because destiny will give certain beings powers to the people who need it most. Not only will it teach them to be responsible, but it helps the person to become strong. How you use your new found power should be used to help the greater good." He answered.

"Sensei I know to use my powers for good. But- I just don't know." I sighed.

"You'll learn overtime. Maybe you just need a teacher." He said taking a sip of tea and going inside.

"A teacher? Hm… I think I know who." I said.

I walked off the Bounty, and took out the watch Zephyr had given me yesterday and pressed the large button in the center.

"Ah, Elise."

"Zephyr.. I made my decision; I will be your apprentice."


	6. Chapter 6: Disobey and lies

"This suit will help you control your power. Keep them at a steady level." Zephyr said, standing behind me as I was looking in the mirror.

It was armor. With a plate in the corner with a Z.

"Now this might sting a little." He warned as he place to circular plates to the back of my head. A powerful shock struck, sending weird signals throughout my body.

"What are those?" I asked.

"They'll allow me to communicate with you through your head. Not dangerous, don't worry." He answered.

"I should get back home now.. How do I take this suit off?" I asked.

"You don't. You see, your powers can kill you at instant now. Even as you sleep. This suit will help like I said before."

"Then how do I explain this to my friends?" I wondered.

"I'll tell you later. But for now I want you to take this to the Bounty tonight. It's a small camera. I will prove they are not your friends, but your enemies." He said calmly, placing a small object in my hand.

"But-

"Elise, you are my apprentice, you vowed that you would listen to my commands, now do your part." He scolded quietly.

"Yes." I said, running out of the cave.

**-The Destiny's Bounty-**

"Where's Elise? She's been gone for hours!" Jay said, worry in the tone of his voice.

"Jay, I'm sure she's fine." Kai sighed.

"But, what if she's not? What if the shadowy figure got her?" Jay asked.

"She's fine. She's got her magical gloves." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Look, you may not be fond of my sister, but think. What if this was Nya we were talking about here? What would you do?" Jay asked, now getting angry.

Kai stood there silently. "Let's look for her." He answered. Jay nodded.

**Lloyd's P.O.V: **

Why is she always taking off?! Stubborn.. I've been looking for her for three hours.. SNAP! I paused.. Took a deep breath, and focused to where it came from. I immediately turned to my left to find a girl, a familiar girl standing before me. Wearing dark armor, marked with the letter Z.

"E-Elise?!" I shouted. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. She took off, and I followed her.

"WAIT!" I yelled as I was running next to her now, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me. "Why are you running?" I asked her.

"I- I- I need to go.." She said quietly.

"No, you're not going anywhere but home." I said sternly.

"But.. Please, Lloyd." She pleaded.

I held both of her wrists. "Elise." I sighed. All of sudden she kicked me in the stomach and took off. I struggled to stand, yet through the pain I ran after her again. I've been through worst, that's for sure.

I kept seeing her look back at me, tears running down her face.

"QUIT!" I heard her scream, as she choked on tears.

"NINJAGO!" I yelled, preforming spinjitzu to give me a boost in speed.

"Let go!" She spat. I looked her, anger and fear filled her eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business!"

"You are my business, because you're Jay's sister and Jay is my friend. You're my friend." I replied. She looked at me and said nothing.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"I- Can't tell you." She sighed.

"Please talk to me at least. So I don't have to worry all night." I said, loosening my grip on her arm. I looked at her and she sat down. She motioned for me to come closer so I leaned to over to her as she whispered in my ear.

"Zephyr is helping me control my powers." She mumbled. Yet I really couldn't concentrate on what she was saying, I kept hearing a buzzing. Like someone was shouting in walkie-talkie or something.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"I need to go." She cried and ran off.

**Elise's P.O.V: **

Okay, if they're looking for me I can place the camera in the Bounty. I tiptoed in and simply placed it in the corner. I dashed out, back to the cave where Zephyr is.

**No one's P.O.V: **

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU?! I gave you a command! And it wasn't to talk to that little boyfriend of yours! You let him catch you!" Zephyr shouted at his apprentice. He pinned her to the wall, crushing her forearm with his larger hands.

"Next time I tell you do something. You do it. GOT IT?!"

Elise shuddered, sobbing, nodded her head yes.

"Good." Zephyr muttered, letting go, as she fell to the ground in pain.

"Now let me show you something." He said with a twisted grin. He turned on a big screen which showed the inside of the Bounty, thanks to the camera Elise had placed earlier. "You see, that wasn't no ordinary camera. I created it to release a poinsoness gas. That gas will go through their veins, and stick to the blood cells, allowing me to cause them to be paralyzed anytime I want." Zephyr added.

"But you said it was to show that they were against me.. NOT KILL THEM!" Elise shouted.

"Oh it will show that. But the gas can't kill them my dear. Now get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow." He answered.


	7. Chapter 7: Journey and Ready

**Whoo! Sorry this took me longer than we expected. I started school Tuesday.. But here's a short chapter, just because it's one of those that changes something drastic.. A transition scene to be exact. So! Yep... I have no more words, so I'll let you read.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Jay shouted, taking a step forward.

"I mean," I sighed. "She's working with Zephyr." I added.

"Zephyr?" Cole wondered.

"The shadowy figure," I choked down. "The one who said one will become his apprentice? H- he chose Elise."

"Lloyd! When you found her, why didn't you take her home?!" Jay yelled, grabbing me by the collar.

I glared at him. "Look, do you think I wanted this to happen? She's my friend! I lov- You don't think I care?! I hate it just as much as you do!" I shouted, and pushed his hand off, forcing him to let go of me as I went to my room.

_Think! Think! What do you need when you go on a journey? Well, clothes, food- Pack light. Okay, one extra pair of clothes, a few canned foods and what not, matches, tooth brush and stuff. _

"You're going to search for her?"

I quickly turned around to find my mom.

"No. Pssht… Why would I do that?" I lied.

"I don't know, maybe because you have feeling for this girl?" She smiled.

"What? No! She's a friend!" I said, raising the tone of my voice. She just looked at me and continued to smile.

"I gotta go now." I said as I zipped my bag up, throwing it behind my shoulders. I grabbed a katana, and took a deep breath.

"Good luck my son." She said, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and nodded.

"Here I come." I mumbled.

**-With Zephyr and Elise-**

"I hate her!"

"I'm glad she's gone!"

"It's about time!"

"You see my dear, they don't want you there. They don't like you. You're not their friend. You simply appeared to them as a fool. But to me, you're a gem; Irreplaceable and one of a kind. You are strong, and I appreciate your existence. Now are you ready for your next task?" Zephyr asked.

She wiped the tears from her face and looked up with a twisted grin. "More than ever." She replied.

"Good." He said, and as she left he took a look at his monitor. There on the screen was Lloyd.

"Foolish you are green ninja. But I can't have you interfering with my plans." He pressed a small button, and it turned a bright red. "The toxic gases of Lloyd have been released. Perfect." Zephyr said.

**-With Lloyd-**

The green ninja suddenly fell to his knees and shouted in agonizing pain.

"No! A ninja never… A ninja never backs down." He grumbled, standing to his feet once again.

"I will find her."

**Please review! Thanks! **


	8. Starting of Missions

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY! TWO MONTHS?! I feel absolutely terrible! I thought I was going to update, but I kept putting it off.**

**School has been busy.  
I've been doing a lot of volunteer work.  
Then I lost my password for my account!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**Recap: Elise discovers the ninja never liked her, she's irresponsible, and what not, so she's ready to take her next task in destroying them. Zephyr has placed toxic gases, in which they are now flowing through Lloyd. Lloyd is on a mission to find Elise.**

The green ninja unsteadily took a few steps forward. He felt his knees collapse to the ground again.

"W- What's happening to me?" Lloyd thought to himself in wonder. He stood up again and trembled a bit but continued to effortlessly move forth.

**With Elise and Zephyr:**

"When does the plan take action?" Elise asked.

"Tonight, at midnight. You will travel into the Bounty, shut down their security systems. If you encounter the ninja, destroy them." Zephyr stated.

"But how? They know spinjitzu, and they're high-class and trained." Elise replied.

"You use this." Zephyr answered, holding out a small electronic device.

"What is that?"

"It's a headgear. It is placed behind your ear lobe, and the eye lens will scan your surroundings, enabling you to copy moves your opponent does, including spinjitzu." Zephyr responded.

Elise took the device and placed it behind her ear. The red lens went over her right eye and she could manipulate any moves.

"I'm ready." She said with a sadistic grin.

**Short chapter, I know, but this is just going to help the next chapter I'm hoping to post by this weekend. Thank you all. Once I again I apologize for my extended absence. **

**~Ellie**


	9. The End

**I am back… For good? I feel terrible, after I think I'm back, I always leave. But here's why: **

**I don't want to write this story anymore.**

**OCs are overused. I miss writing about the ninja, and the ninja only. So that's what I'm gonna do. **

**TheComingOfEpic and I are going to start writing a Christmas special later on… So that'll be fun! **

**Sorry everyone… **

**~JayAndNya4ever**

**Although, I might change my username later, I'll make sure to tell you all if I do, and before I do it!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Pinnacle of Truth

**I really didn't think any of you would care I'm getting rid of the story.. I thought wrong.**

Elise. A girl who used to be full of love and hope. Now a girl with a heart as cold as ice. She's not the same, not anymore. And it's all because of Zephyr.

"Guys! You might want to take a look at this." Nya said, her voice wary. The ninja looked at the girl in red for a moment and walked over. In the bridge, a screen showed a image of a familiar face.

"Elise?" Jay wondered.

"It appears so. But what is she up to?" Cole wondered.

"She's coming. Closing in on twenty seconds." Nya stated.

"Let's move!" Kai ordered, and grabbed his elemental blade. Zane and Cole did the same, and looked at Jay.

"Aren't you coming?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, we gotta protect the bounty!" Cole added.

"I- I'll be there in one moment." Jay sighed. "Give me a minute." Cole and Kai looked at each other and shrugged then ran out to the main deck. Zane stayed back, and placed a hand on his lightning brother's shoulder.

"I know it is hard for you to face your sister Jay, but we must protect our home. Who knows what Zephyr has planned for her to do, but we cannot let it happen." He said sympathetically.

"I- I know." Jay said, gripping his sword. "Let's go."

**Elise's P.O.V:**

I leaped on to the Bounty to find the ninja.

"Elise! Please!" Jay shouted.

"I'm sorry, dear brother, but I can't do that." I smirked. I felt my hands spark up, a warm feeling coursing through my body. I aimed towards them, and let my powers surge out. Of course, being the stealthy ninja they are, they dodged it.

"That's it!" Kai grumbled and began to do spinjitzu, coming in on me.

I grinned, and focused on his motions, then proceeded to copy. I was doing spinjitzu.

"Wha- WHAT?! H- But how?!" Jay asked, stumbling upon his words in shock. I made a sharp turn, causing the red ninja to miss his attack, and run into the side of the Bounty.

"Elise, please stop. We're your friends!" Zane cried. I paused my attacks.

"My friends? You are not my friends! You are only enemies! Out to hurt me! Lock me up so I cannot use my powers! I heard what you all said about me! I am nothing but a pest to you five! You even sent Lloyd to come and capture me!" I shouted. "Sadly, he failed to do so! And now he is too ashamed to face me?" I wondered.

"Lloyd? We didn't send him to capture you! He's been gone all day!" Cole yelled back.

"He was looking for you." Spoke another voice. Misako.

"Please, you all want nothing to do with me." I muttered.

"That's not true, and deep down, you know it too." She replied. "Lloyd went out looking for you this morning, because he cares. He wants you safe and out of harm's way. Elise, Zephyr, he's a dangerous man. He's corrupted you, your brain, and your heart. You must fight back, or you'll never be able to go back." Misako explained, her voice calm.

"Who said I wanted to go back?" I said, tears now streaming down my face.

"Elise, I know you. You're my little sister. You were so full of light and good. You weren't meant to deliver mayhem and destruction." Jay said, stepping forward and he dropped his weapons.

"Jay, even if I wanted to return, I- AH!" I screamed, pain coming into my left side, as I felt myself fall to the ground.  
"GET UP YOU FOOL AND DO AS YOUR SUPPOSE TO!" I heard Zephyr shout through the ear piece.

"No! I don't want to be your apprentice anymore!" I screamed.

"You no longer have the choice."


End file.
